Moving On
by TheMightyKoosh
Summary: Naruto moves to a whole new town, to start a new life. But it can be hard to move on when the people you rely on have a past of their own, and the social worker isn't exactly nice. GaaNaru or NaruGaa. Abuse Boy/Boy AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

So I did what I've always promised not to do - started another fic while still writing another XD but do not fear, I haven't discotinued it, I just HAD to at least start this XD

This is dedicated to my wonderful muse who introduced me the magical world of yaoi (and anime/maga in general) CHAARA!! LOVE YOU!!

**Description** - Naruto moves to a new care home in a whole new town. In his new life, he hopes he'll be over to move on. Though the social worker isn't all he seems. And you can't always move on, when the people you rely on have a past of their own. AU. GaaNaaru or NaruGaa Boy/Boy

**Disclaimer** - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! -hides in corner to cry-

Enjoy!

**Moving On - ****Chapter 1 – A New Beginning**

The rolling countryside flashed passed the window of the train. There were green hills dotted with sheep, and lush pastures of grazing cows.

Naruto sighed and rested his head against the cold glass, lulled by the constant vibrations of the moving train.

Two hours he had been on this train, two long hours. He still didn't know where exactly he was going, he knew it was to a new, unknown town, he had guessed that, but the social worker hadn't told him where, hadn't even said anything.

She had just turned up around lunch time and told him pack his belongings. He had a small brown suitcase, containing his few possessions. There weren't many, just a few items of clothing and one pair of shoes.

Gradually buildings appeared in the countryside, and a large town appeared. It was a curious place, too large to be a town, a city really, but it was nestled between rolling hills, and had lots of large fields and parks. All in all, it was very peaceful surroundings.

"Come on" barked the social worker, and led the way of the train.

"After the, 'incident' we have had to move you not just schools but to a new town as well." Here she paused in order to let the words sink in, though he had already guessed that this was the case.

She went on to explain that, as he had never really gotten along with the children at the other care, none of which were over the age of ten, he had been moved to a home for babies and toddlers, as it was unlikely that anyone of his age would ever be fostered, let alone adopted. She said this bluntly, as if she didn't really care.

"Mizuki is a good man, be nice to him." She said harshly, as if she expected him to misbehave.

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the care home, it was a small grey house, but it looked homely nonetheless.

As they walked up the garden path, the front door opened to reveal a tall man with silvery gray hair which came to just below his chin.

"Hi you must be Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Touji Mizuki, the care worker at this home, come in, come." He held the door open wider, gesturing for him to enter.

The blonde took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold and into his new life.

* * *

Mizuki showed Naruto to his room, before excusing himself to talk to the social worker.

The room was a loft conversion, walls and ceiling painted white with cream carpets and curtains. There was a wardrobe and set of drawers as well as a small wooden bed, nestled in the corner of the room.

There was a small square window, set quite high up on the wall. It had a large window frame, which Naruto sat on, staring out the through the polished pane at the street below.

He saw the social worker walk down the street, and Mizuki come back inside. Sighing, he sleepily made his way over to the bed.

He heard the heavy tread of him making his way up the narrow staircase, before his door opened, to reveal his new guardian standing there.

"I'm gonna make you pay, now that I've got you within my reach." He snarled, closing the door.

Naruto was left with an uneasy feeling in his stomach wondering what he could have meant before slipping into sleep.

* * *

Naruto was stood outside of a set of large, black, intimidating gates. This was to be his new school.

He watched the other students traipsing in from his spot on the pavement. They were all wearing the same as he was, a light blue shirt, stripy tie, black blazer, black trousers and black shoes. Except the uniform that he had been provided with was several sizes too big for his slender frame, and when he walked the old and scuffed shoes came slipping off his feet.

He took a deep breath and hoisted his orange backpack further onto his shoulders. He stepped forwards. This was it, his new beginning. He could move on.

He slowly made his way towards the main doors to the building, hoping to remain unnoticed.

He pushed open the big oaken doors to reveal a long corridor with a reception area. Making a calculated decision he decided that this was his best bet, and made his way over to the desk.

He cautiously approached it. Behind the glass sat a lady with short black hair, she was tapping away on a key board.

"Um…excuse me." He stuttered, and waited patiently for her to look up from what she was doing.

"Yes?" she asked, not impolitely.

"Um…I'm new here…" he stuttered.

"That's nice, but why are you telling me this?" she asked sweetly, though she knew perfectly well what he was getting at, but liked teasing him, at least for a minute.

Naruto was staring at the floor, wringing his hands, stuttering a response, when a voice boomed out, making him jump.

"Shizune!" stood just behind of Naruto was tall lady with blonde hair tied back. "Are you picking on my students?" she asked, cracking the knuckles of her right fist. The women behind the desk sighed.

"No, Tsunade-Sama"

"Well, why not?" she grinned mischievously, "Now follow me, brat."

A very bewildered Naruto hurried of after the bustling woman. About half way down the corridor she stopped at a door, opened it and ushered him inside.

Tsunade sat behind a large, oak desk, and indicated for him to take the chair opposite.

Sitting there, looking up at this stranger, sat importantly in a high backed leather chair, not for the first time in his life, he felt very small and insignificant.

He was perched on the edge of a small plastic chair, staring at the floor, when Tsunade finally stopped staring at him at started talking.

"Well young Uzumaki Naruto. I was wondering if you could just fill me in on a few details" she began.

_Oh shit, she's gonna want to know about __that__ day _he panicked.

"When was you're date of birth, Naruto, we weren't told when we were given your details?" she asked.

"If I ever find out, you'll be the first person I'll tell." He said bluntly.

"You mean, you don't know?" she knew that he had grown up in care, but she wasn't expecting that.

He shook his head, his blonde hair falling into his bright eyes. Well that was a shock.

"Well, uh, that's all I wanted to know." She said with a shake of the head.

He pushed the chair backwards and stood up.

"And Naruto." She said, stretching her hand out till it rested gently on his arm, "If you ever need anything, just ask, if you ever need to talk, you know where my office is."

He nodded uncertainly and left the room.

The blonde woman locked her hands together and rested her chin on the knuckles. She didn't know what it was that made her reach out to the boy, sure she prided herself in caring for her students, but there was something about that look in his deep blue eyes. The panic, the pain.

* * *

Naruto made his way back down the corridor to the reception. Just as earlier, he slowly approached the desk. Shizune looked up as he approached.

"Ah, Naruto, I suppose you'll be wanting your timetable." She said in a friendly manner.

She handed over a sheet of paper, which he looked at curiously.

"Ah, Kakashi-Sensei, just the man I wanted to see! This is Uzumaki Naruto, the new addition to your form." She said, smiling.

Approaching them was a tall man, with silver hair spiked up so that it looked windswept, and a mask covering the majority of his face. He had one hand raised in greeting.

As Naruto stuttered a polite greeting, the teacher hooked a finger under the bottom of his collar and dragged him off in the direction of his classroom without even saying a word.

* * *

It was about half way down the corridor that Kakashi let go a startled Naruto, and lead him further down the hall.

They stopped in front of a classroom. Through the glass panel that separated the corridor and classroom, he could see the class. They were sat on chairs and tables, talking animatedly.

As soon as Kakashi had opened the door, they all quietened down and shifted so that they were sat obediently at their desks.

Naruto hovered nervously by the door as he addressed the class.

"Today, my dear students, we have a new member joining our ranks." He said. The class murmured and a few people pointed at Naruto. He took this as his queue and stepped further into the room.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." He said, taking a seat and smiling at him through his mask.

"Well, um, my name is Uzumaki Naruto…" he began, but trailed off here, not knowing what to say about himself, he looked to the teacher for help.

He sighed and stood up.

"What are your likes and dislikes, your hopes for the future?" He passionately prompted.

"Uh, well, I like ramen noodles, I dislike mean people, and one day I want someone to recognise my worth." He smiled brightly, hoping that was what he had meant.

"And why did you change to this school?" he asked, hoping to find out more about the blonde.

"Uh, well, I'm not aloud to tell anyone that." He said, blushing slightly, what a great way to start, now he sounded suspicious. He was horribly aware that so far he hadn't made a very good impression.

"Okay, take a seat. Shikamaru, if you could show him around the school, that would be great." He began taking the register; mutters of 'troublesome' could be heard from the corner where a boy with brown hair tied back sat.

Naruto scanned the room. Most of the seats were taken, except on the front row, only one seat was occupied, and they were turned around to talk to the people behind them.

He took the end seat of he row, as far away from other students as possible, he didn't want to seem imposing after all.

After about ten minutes of staring blankly at the scratched surface of the table, a loud bell rang and the class left for lessons.

He hurried to make his way out of the classroom, knowing it would take him a while to find his way around.

He was trying to make sense of his timetable, when he heard an impatient cough. He looked up to see the boy called Shikamaru. He took the timetable out of his hands.

"Maths. M7. This way" he said bluntly, handing the paper back and leading the way down the corridor towards the maths block.

"That's your classroom, I'm next door, I'll see you after class." With that the brunette pushed the door open to his maths class, leaving Naruto to face his first lesson.

* * *

The day passed by too slowly for Naruto's comfort. Nobody attempted to befriend him, and he was too shy to approach anybody of his own accord. He sat alone in all his lessons, except the ones that had a seating plan, and spent his lunchtime sat in the deserted library.

But eventually the shrill school bell rang, and he made his way out of the school and through the big black gates along with everyone else.

It took him longer than he should have to reach his new home, as he kept getting lost, but he eventually found himself in front of the small building.

Opening the door the front door, he began to properly explore the house.

To the right of the door was a small kitchen. It had an oak table in the middle, with two wooden chairs and two plastic high-chairs for the babies in Mizuki's care. The kitchen and the work surfaces around the walls were spotless. In fact the entire house was kept spick-and-span.

To the left of the door was a sitting room. Cream carpets and blue sofa and chair, all centred around a small black television.

In between all of this was a staircase leading upstairs. Up here was the smaller of the two bedrooms, where Mizuki slept and kept his belongings. The bigger bedroom was where the babies in his care were. This room was filled with general baby things, like cots and toys.

There was also a large bathroom. Everything inside was painted a baby-puke yellow. There was a bath with a shower attached to the wall, and an awful olive green shower curtain.

Beside the bathroom was a white door. This door hid the dark staircase that led to his room small and private bedroom.

His exploring complete, he trekked up the stairs and dumped his bag in his room, toeing of his shoes.

He slumped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

He heard a loud bang, and the scream of people who were truly petrified, a haze of red the colour of blood filled his vision. With a shock he woke up, to find himself in a cold sweat. The scream he realised as his own, died on his lips, and he slumped back onto his pillow.

Suddenly he realised that he could feel the heavy pounding of booted feet stamping up the stairs, meaning his cry had been loud enough for Mizuki to hear.

His bedroom door swung open with a bang against the wall. Mizuki was stood at the threshold, and he looked angry.

He held up three fingers, and bent one down.

"That's strike one." He whispered dangerously, before turning back down the stairs.

Naruto felt an involuntary shiver make its way down his spine.

* * *

TBC

So I hope you all enjoyed.

Please review as I love to hear what you say. I'll send you telepathic glomps if you do.

JA NE!


	2. And So it Begins

So, I finally updated. Yay.

This story is dedicated to my buddy Chaara

I guesse you should thank Shiruji-Chan for leaving me such a nice review.

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, or Gaara, or Mizuki, etc etc.

* * *

**Moving On – Chapter 2 – ****And so it Begins**

Naruto was stood in the small kitchen. He opened one of the cupboards, and pulled out a few slices of bread for a sandwich.

The door behind him slammed open, and he turned around to welcome Mizuki home, only for the greeting to die on his tongue at how outraged his guardian looked.

"Did I say you could eat?" he asked, his tone like ice, cold, hard, and sharp edged.

"What…" he began, but trailed off when Mizuki raised his right hand, his index and middle finger pointed, the others bent. Slowly, he folded down another finger.

"That's strike two"

"What do you mean, strike two?" he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, and this time when Mizuki looked at him, he saw he realised that when he had first came through the door, that's Mizuki was a kitten compared to this version.

"Strike. Three." His voice was like venom, and before Naruto could react, a hand had shot out and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him into the kitchen counter. He balled up a fist, and slammed it into his gut.

All the air left the blonde's lungs upon contact, and he doubled forwards over the hand. A knee shot up and collided with his ribs. The teen crumpled to the floor, back against the cabinet. His guardian glared down at him, before he left the kitchen with a snort.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, until he was sure that Mizuki wasn't going to come back, before quietly making his way up the creaky stairs. He glanced into the bedroom that what a nursery.

There Mizuki was feeding a small toddler called Inari, with a mess of spiky brown hair. At the time, he was the only child in Mizuki's care, not including Naruto. Moving on, he made his way to his bedroom, where he completed the homework that was due in, before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

_The room was fairly dark, illuminated only by the flickering light of a small television screen. __The students in the classroom were loudly chattering, ignoring the educational video they were being shown._

_Two heads, one blonde and one black, were bent forwards, their backs hunched. The people they belonged to were chattering like the rest, one animated and the other less so. _

_The peaceful atmosphere of the room was shattered with a sudden bang. Screams. A quick succession of rapid fire. Figures slumped over scratched desks. One colour. Red._

* * *

Naruto woke up with a gasp, it wasn't the first time he had had this dream, for it visited him every night, and had done for the last month. He was tired, but knew that it would be impossible to return to sleep. Looking around the room, he sighed when he realised that was nothing to do. He wished he had a book to read.

Looking at the digital clock, the glowing green numbers said five thirty. So he only had ninety minutes before it wouldn't be considered too early to get up.

By six o'clock he was fed up, and decided to have a shower. Quietly he made his way down stairs, so as to not wake Mizuki up.

* * *

Naruto turned the shower off, and the stream of warm water stopped. Looking down at his chest, he saw a large purple bruise, and he realised that last night hadn't been a dream, but had really happened.

Sighing, he pulled on his oversized school uniform, and climbed the stairs to pack his bag for the day.

He made his way downstairs, and grabbing an apple, left the house. It was seven o'clock; he would just have to waste time. He decided that he would explore the area, as he still only knew how to get to and from school.

When he reached the end of the street, he turned left, instead of right like he normally did to get to school. He decided to follow the main road and not branch of, as he only had an hour before school, so he would leave that for another day.

Naruto had been following this particular road for about forty-five minutes, walking slowly. He had watched as the town had woken, and cars began to dot the roads, as people made their way to work. He was aware that the road had been following a curve, and hoped that it would lead him to school.

As he turned the corner, he was a facing a large, two story building. The sign outside simply read _Library._ Naruto ran over to read the opening times on the sign, he had been hoping to find a library nearby, as the schools one was rather lacking.

The lights were off in the building, and he read on the sign that it said opening times were nine till five, Monday to Saturday, and eleven to three on Sundays. _I'll have to come back later,_ thought Naruto, as he turned and continued his travels.

After about ten minutes, Naruto found himself stood outside the schools gates. It was eight o'clock, he was only fifty minutes early, but at least the early birds had already started arriving. He passed away the morning sitting in the school hall, waiting for the bell signalling form to ring.

* * *

It was the third lesson of the day, and Naruto had his first physics lesson. He was sat at one of the old scarred wooden tables; the classroom had nine in total, in two rows of three. They floated in the classroom like islands in an ocean.

All the lights were turned off, and they were watching a film about black holes in space. The general chatter of the class drowned out most of the sound the small, static television was giving out, and you had to strain to hear.

Naruto found his hands getting clammy, and his breathing became erratic. _It's just like then, _he thought. There was a loud bang, and a shriek as someone fell of their chair. Though the reality of the situation did not sink in, as past visions flashed behind Naruto's tightly closed lids.

With a strangled gasp, he fled the classroom, unnoticed in the ensuing chaos.

He clattered down the empty corridor and out the building, needing fresh air. Nearby there were some metal steps, with an alcove beneath them. He hid himself there, with his knees pulled up to his chest.

He looked up when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Stood at the front of the cubby, blocking out the sun, was a boy with startlingly red hair, and black rings around his emerald green eyes. He had a rolled newspaper under his arm.

"Not one of the usual bunch of skivers." He had a raspy, sand paper voice. Though it was not aimed as a question, Naruto still felt the need to explain that he was new to the school. The red head did not reply, though he did take a seat next to Naruto and, unrolling his newspaper, began to read.

He had obviously been planning on skipping this period as he had come prepared. After his first comment, the stranger had said no more, it seemed that in 'the usual bunch of skivers' no questions were asked, for which Naruto was glad.

It seemed that none of the articles interested him, as he would pause for only a few moments before noisily turning the page. Though after a few minutes of awkward silence, in which Naruto wanted nothing more then to get away from the slightly creepy boy, the rustle of pages stopped, and he shifted the oversized paper to make it easier to read.

Naruto cringed his neck to read the article heading, and blanched at what he saw. The black and white words read, _'Gang Wars Rage – Massacre in School'_.

After a few more moments of silences, the other teen shifted so as to be facing Naruto and said "Listen to this." Before reading aloud from the newspaper.

"'_The gang violence in the capital has reached an upmost peak. In an incident that happened a month ago, a public school became the latest victim. While pupils were in classes, in the one place where they should be safe, an unknown danger was lurking._

_While lessons where underway, a still unidentified gang member lurked within the school premises. He choice his class, unknown why this particular class had taken his preference, and opened fire._

_All thirty of the innocent students and their teacher died in the bloody massacre.'"_

Gaara trailed off when he hear Naruto's sharp intake of breath.

"A'right?" when he noticed the sheen of cold sweat on Naruto's brow, and blank, distant look in his eyes.

Not trusting himself to speak, Naruto simply nodded, at which point the bell signalling the end of lessons and beginning of lunch went. The red head stood up, and walked away, after a few feet he stopped and said,

"Gaara." In his gravelly voice that told of more years than it should.

* * *

Ahh but what begins, Mizuki cruel treatment, or Gaara's friendship with Naruto? You decide XD

So thanks alot for reading. I know Mizuki seems really petty in this, but I just wanted to show that he would use any excuse to be cruel to Naruto, and that he is petty.

I also kinda thought Gaara seemed OOC in this, but then I decided that he had an unhealthy glee at the thought of the masacre, so I just hope it's ok.

TTFN


End file.
